The Four Seasons
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Musim selalu kembali datang silih berganti, meski selalu berada dalam siklus yang sama tapi kau tak akan menemukan hal yang sama terulang. Karena setiap musim memiliki kisahnya masing-masing./ Dedicated for #lovelyphantom giveaway challenge / [EDITED Nov 30 2016] Fic ini diedit dan mengalami banyak pemotongan adegan dalam rangka pembuatan versi novelet original.


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Gender Bender/GenderSwap dan AU** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Kagami Taiga X FemaleKuroko Tetsuya: Kuroko Tetsuna)**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for #LovelyPhantom Giveaway Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Four Seasons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah salah satu kisah di antara dua anak manusia. Klise karena hanya sebuah kisah tentang cinta, tapi jika kau memaknainya dengan cara yang berbeda, mungkin kisah ini tak sekedar roman picisan belaka. Tak ada yang tahu … bisa jadi kisah ini terlalu umum hingga membosankan. Atau siapa yang tahu bila di dalamnya akan ada banyak kejutan?

Tak ada yang tahu … tapi bagaimana jika kita _mengintip_ sedikit kisah dari perjalanan cinta sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara di sebelah sana? Ya, mereka. Seorang pemuda dan si dara, pujaan hatinya.

Pemuda itu berambut dwiwarna jika kauperhatikan dengan seksama. Berwarna merah gelap dengan ujung kehitaman. Perawakannya jangkung, tegap dengan otot maskulin yang terpahat sempurna akibat bentukan hasil olahraga. Wajah persegi yang terlihat garang tapi menawan, dengan alis unik yang terbelah dua, hidung mancung dan mata beriris merah, tajam dan buas layaknya harimau, tapi di sana ada kehangatan. Tentu saja, si pemuda sangat rupawan.

Dari jauh ia akan terlihat seperti preman. Apalagi saat kerutan di dahi muncul, orang bisa ketar-ketir ketakutan karena mengira ia seorang _yakuza_. Namun jangan salah sangka, hatinya sepolos anak-anak kecil dengan kebaikan yang setara dengan para malaikat surga. Ia tipe seradak-seruduk dan cepat panas, lebih suka bertindak daripada berpikir lebih dulu, tapi bagi gadis yang sedang duduk bersamanya, kehangatan hati si pemuda menutupi tingkah urakannya.

Bicara mengenai pemudi yang duduk tadi, ya, si gadis. Mungkin orang-orang tak akan percaya kenapa gadis semanis dan secantik dirinya bisa bersama—dalam sebuah relasi romansa—bersama si pemuda. Keduanya bagaikan bumi dengan langit.

 _Dari mana?_

Dari segalanya … mungkin?

Coba perhatikan saja. Si gadis memiliki wajah berbentuk hati, dua bola mata besar sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah dan jernih, kulit yang sehalus dan seputih salju, hidung mungil tapi mancung, lalu bibir berwarna peach yang tipis dan menggemaskan. Lalu perawakan tubuhnya sedang, tak terlalu tinggi meski bila dibandingkan dengan si jangkung si gadis cukup mungil, dengan pinggang yang ramping, langsing dan cukup berisi meski terkesan kurus.

Rambutnya panjang hingga ke pinggang sewarna dengan netra biru mudanya, terkesan seperti aliran akua yang menyejukkan mata. Siapa yang tak akan terpikat dengan kecantikannya? Pemuda di sebelahnya bahkan segera bertekuk lutut di hadapannya sejak awal mula perjumpaan mereka. Yang satu cahaya, yang satu bayangan. Yang satu _beauty_ , yang satu _beast_. Namun cinta tak pernah pandang bulu saat hendak menembakan panahnya ke hati setiap insan.

Dan inilah sebagian kisah cinta mereka berdua ….

ooOoOoOoo

 _It was summer when we met_

 _The sun rays your angelic reflection_

 _The ice cream is the first thing we both shared_

ooOoOoOoo

Pertemuan pertama digadang-gadang sebagai sesuatu yang berkesan dan sarat makna. Buat beberapa orang yang namanya kesan pertama itu sangat penting dan tak boleh dilewat begitu saja. Makanya untuk berjaga-jaga tak hanya kaum hawa yang hobi menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan, kaum adam biasanya juga meluangkan waktu setidaknya 5 menit di depan cermin untuk sekedar merapikan rambut acak atau sebaiknya mengacak rambut super klimis.

Atau sekedar narsis dan mengatakan 'aku tampan'. _Well_ , beda orang beda kelakuan tentu. Namun tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana jodohmu menyapa. Atau kala cinta menggoda. Sesiap apa pun dirimu di depan kaca, pertemuan itu tak pernah _selalu_ disengaja. Bisa saja _tak sengaja_ bukan?

Dan saat itu tiba, apakah kau masih meributkan penampilanmu? Atau justru malah sibuk terpesona dengan mulut menganga pada seseorang di seberang sana, yang memikat seluruh pandangan mata, perasaan bahkan kewarasan jiwa?

Yah, mungkin saja.

Pemuda itu Kagami Taiga namanya. Memasuki tahun keduanya di universitas Seirin, pemuda dengan tinggi 190 cm itu kini memilih untuk hidup sendiri di apartemen yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Hari Minggu ini ia terlambat berangkat ke pertemuan dengan para senior dan rekan setimnya di Majiba. Penyebabnya adalah ia harus menyelesaikan tugas paper yang harus dikumpulkan hari Senin. Jadi, hari Sabtu kemarin ia luangkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Taiga buru-buru menghabiskan sandwich dan menenggak habis segelas susu sebelum menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu dan berlari dengan tergesa ke arah halte yang berada tak jauh dari kompleks apartemennya. Tak cukup peduli dengan penampilannya yang cukup acak-acakan. T-shirt hitam di padu kemeja lengan pendek warna biru muda polos yang dipakai asal, dan celana jeans belel serta sneaker merah hitam kesayangan. Rambut yang cuma disisir dengan jari, Taiga lebih mirip baru bangun tidur daripada orang yang ingin pergi _hang out_ bersama kawan-kawan, tapi … ah, yang bersangkutan memilih mengkhawatirkan omelan para senior ketimbang penampilannya saat ini.

Sms demi sms yang menanyakan di mana keberadaan dan posisinya saat ini tak berhenti memenuhi inbox di ponselnya. Taiga bahkan tak menghiraukan saat ponselnya terus bergetar dan berdering bergantian. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah cepat tiba di tempat pertemuan dan pesan burger keju favorit sebanyak-banyaknya.

Halte dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang ingin bepergian ke tujuan masing-masing, tapi Taiga menebak banyak dari mereka yang akan pergi piknik bersama keluarga. Taiga mengatur napasnya yang terengah dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya di tiang halte. Bus tiba sekitar 10 menit kemudian. Taiga segera masuk dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang masih kosong.

Cuaca hari itu cukup cerah, cenderung akan panas bila merunut dari berita prakiraan cuaca yang ditontonnya tadi malam. Taiga berharap hari ini dia bisa bersenang-senang setelah seminggu dipenuhi dengan aktivitas kuliah yang membosankan dan hampir membuatnya gila dengan tugas-tugas dari dosen yang luar biasa.

Taiga sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela bus ketika seseorang meminta perhatiannya dengan mencolek tangannya. Menoleh ke sampingnya, netra merah Taiga membelalak karena sepasang mata besar berwarna biru sedang menatapnya lekat—padahal tadi Taiga yakin di sebelahnya tidak ada orang. Sejak kapan ada gadis cantik duduk di sini?!

"WAAA! A-Apa?!"

"Ah, maaf mengejutkan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, tapi dari tadi anda sibuk sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Apa anda tahu caranya untuk bisa sampai ke Ebisu? Temanku sedang menunggu di Majiba yang berada di Ebisu, aku salah naik bus dan berakhir di halte tadi. Dan tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang."

"Oh, ah … ng, aku mengerti, tapi tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Aku Kagami Taiga, kebetulan aku juga sedang menuju ke sana, kau bisa ikut denganku nona."

"Ah, sungguh? Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-san. Maaf merepotkan."

"Err, tidak. Tapi seperti tadi kubilang tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, aku jadi canggung, nona …,"

Si gadis tersenyum tipis, tapi entah kenapa jantung si pemuda malah berdebar. "Kuroko, namaku Kuroko Tetsuna, salam kenal Kagami-kun dan terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Sa-Sama-sama, Kuroko. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa salah naik bus?"

"Ah, itu aku pertama kalinya pergi sendiri, biasanya Daiki-Nii yang menemaniku, tapi hari ini Daiki-Nii sedang sibuk jadi aku harus berangkat sendiri. Lalu sewaktu bertanya pada orang-orang aku harus menggunakan bus yang mana tidak ada yang menghiraukanku, jadi melihat ada bus yang datang aku masuk saja."

Taiga melongo. "HAAAH?! Kau ini—ya ampun, seharusnya kau minta jemput temanmu atau apalah. Kalau kau diculik orang bagaimana?!"

"Kurasa tidak ada yang mau menculikku. Karena sedari tadi aku mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang di satu bus ini, baru Kagami-kun saja yang merespon."

Wajah sang gadis tak begitu memperlihatkan ekspresi, tapi Kagami menangkap sedikit kekesalan di sana. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diabaikan? Eh, tunggu!

"Sebentar, apa maksudnya baru aku saja yang merespon?"

"Bus ini kan cukup kosong Kagami-kun, meski di halte tadi banyak orang yang menaikinya tapi busnya masih menyisakan tempat kosong. Karena itu aku mendekati para penumpang satu per satu untuk bertanya, tapi hanya Kagami-kun saja yang menjawab. Ng, hawa keberadaanku memang tak seperti orang lain, jadi aku sudah terbiasa tak dihiraukan. Makanya, kalau ke mana-mana aku selalu pergi dengan Daiki-nii."

Taiga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya dengan gemas. Ya ampun, gadis ini ada-ada saja. Tanpa sadar mereka pun larut dalam percakapan-percakapan kecil hingga akhirnya bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Ah kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun, Kuroko!"

"Baik, Kagami-kun."

Si gadis mengikuti langkah panjang si pemuda dari belakang, mereka menuruni bus dan menyusuri trotoar bersama. Taiga, entah mengapa tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya pada si gadis yang telah merebut seluruh atensinya. Paham sedang diamati, Tetsuna menoleh dan memergoki aksi kucing-kucingan sang pemuda.

Terkejut, atensi Taiga pun beralih ke arah pepohonan yang tumbuh menaungi trotoar jalan. Mencoba untuk berkelit. Rona merah tipis menyemir pipi hingga ke cuping telinga. Taiga yang jadi salah tingkah, menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Senyum tipis kembali tersungging di wajah manis tanpa sepengetahuan teman seperjalanannya.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun melihatku seperti itu?"

"Me-Melihat seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm … seperti penasaran padaku."

"Hah? Tidak kok."

"Oh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Majiba sudah tidak jauh lagi. Kau bisa lihat tandanya kan?"

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Ya. Kagami-kun benar. Aku akan mengirim sms pada temanku dulu." Tetsuna mengambil ponselnya dari saku roknya dan menarikan jemari lentiknya di layar sentuh ponsel pintar berwarna biru akua, mengirimkan pesan pada temannya yang sedang menunggu di restoran _fastfood_ yang dituju mereka.

Melihat Tetsuna mengeluarkan ponselnya, alarm di kepala Taiga seperti berdering memperingatinya. Buru-buru Taiga mengecek ponsel merah miliknya dan menemukan lebih dari 19 _missed call_ dari Hyuuga, Fukuda, bahkan Aida dan lebih dari 26 sms dari teman-teman setimnya.

Tak lama, seolah ini memang pertanda, ponselnya kembali berdering. Nama sang senior kembali tampil di layar ponsel. Mau tak mau Taiga menggeser tombol hijau itu dan menerima telepon tersebut.

"Ha—"

" _BAKAGAMI! KAU ADA DI MANA?!"_

Telinga Taiga berdenging mendengar suara nyaring dari _speaker_ ponselnya, Aida Riko sedang emosi di seberang _line_ , Taiga seketika menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

" _Se-Senpai_ … aku tadi sedang di jalan dan ya … ng, aku sudah dekat,"

" _Baka! Cepat kemari! Kalau 5 menit lagi kau tak juga sampai, kau harus menerima hukuman waktu latihan!"_

"APA?! Itu tidak adil, _senpai!_ "

" _Kau mau membangkang?"_

"Eh, eh … tidak. Maksudnya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah di depan Majiba!"

Sambungan telepon pun diputus. Taiga menghela napas panjang. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan ia menoleh ke sampingnya, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi bersamanya.

 _Eh? Ke mana dia?_

Lagi-lagi Taiga menghela napas. Ah, tentu saja, kenapa dia lupa. Gadis itu dan dia bukan siapa-siapa, mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di bus, dan kebetulan menuju tempat yang sama. Mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju, meski dalam hati Taiga berharap setidaknya mereka bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, atau apalah. Jadi, seharusnya ia tak merasa kecewa bukan?

Sentuhan di lengannya membuat Taiga nyaris melompat di tempat. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu sedang menikmati es krim vanilla dan membawakan satu cone untuknya. Netra merah Taiga mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

"Es krim vanilla favoritku, aku melihat kedai es krim di sana dan tanpa sadar aku sudah membeli dua. Aku yang traktir, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku, meski rasanya belum cukup."

Taiga dengan ragu meraih sodoran cone es krim dari Tetsuna. Jari Taiga terasa tersengat listrik kala tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan halus Tetsuna. Membuat rona merah kembali mewarnai wajah garangnya. Tetsuna tersenyum senang.

"Ah, eh … ng, terima kasih, Kuroko."

"Tidak, yang berterima kasih adalah aku, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hingga tiba di sini. Ah, ayo ke Majiba. Temanku sudah menunggu. Aku yakin teman-teman, Kagami-kun juga."

Taiga hanya bisa terpana saat—entah Tetsuna sengaja atau tidak—menggandeng tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju ke pintu masuk Majiba.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, minna-san… (^_^)/ Fic ini dibuat dan dipersembahkan untuk _lovely phantom giveway challenge_ yang diadakan oleh Ashrey De di FB. Yokatta, DL-nya diperpanjang :'D tadinya sudah sempat menyerah, terima kasih banyak buat Ashrey-san. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat Kagami, Kuroko dan chara lainnya OOC, tapi maaf jika dalam fic ini teman-teman menemukan mereka jadi OOC (TT_TT). Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur teman-teman.

Prompt yang kupakai adalah musim (4 musim), dengan beberapa prompt lain yang di- _mention_ sedikit ehehehe. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

 **[EDIT] 30 November 2016**

 **Sebelumnya rexa memohon maaf karena rexa memotong banyak adegan pada fic ini. adegan dalam fic ini rexa edit dan dipotong sekian banyak karena rexa mengubahnya menjadi original story dan menjadikannya dalam bentuk novelette. Rexa juga mengganti banyak setting dan mengedit banyak hal termasuk chara dan sifat mereka. Rexa berharap teman-teman sekalian bisa mengerti. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya, dan terima kasih telah mendukung rexa selama ini. (^_^)**

Rexa, _signing out~_


End file.
